


A Place in Time and Space

by Schneezed



Series: A Retainer’s Cage, A King’s Key [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, rrau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed





	A Place in Time and Space

The stars were bright today. And yet, as I looked at the vibrant sky, all I could truly focus on was the space in between. The void that surrounded us all.

“Hey, Akira?” I called out, eyes still staring into the darkness. “Do you believe in an afterwards?”

“...What do you mean, my king?”

“I’ve just… I’ve been thinking about death, a lot.” I turned to face him, the grass beneath me rustling. This had become a commodity as of late - we’d escape to the gardens, sit under the moonlight, and simply exist. Time seemed to stop while we were here together. Which leads to my train of thought - “People say death is nothing. But nothing is something, it’s perceivable.” 

Akira looked toward me with an expression of worry and shock. “My Lord, is everything okay?”

I didn’t know. Was I okay? Was anything okay? My parents are dead, I’m an eighteen year old ruling a kingdom, and this nightgown isn’t even remotely suitable for anywhere outside my bedroom. No matter how many frills it has, it can’t protect me from the bitter Mori air. 

Perhaps I complain too much. Or, perhaps, things really aren’t okay. 

What I do know is that I’ve said ‘okay’ one too many times in my own head. 

“Do you think that there’s something? You know, after… this.” I asked without thinking. Akira took a second to process the question before responding. 

“It’s funny. If you’d asked me that a year ago, my King, I probably would’ve said no.”

“I suppose you’ll find out if you call me ‘King’ again.”

“Right… Sorry.” Akira’s eyes sought the sky once more as his voice lulled. “But, back to your question, yes. I believe there’s a place for our souls once we rest.”

“Why?”

“If I’m being frank? Because of you.”

His answer took me by surprise. I hadn’t done anything special, at least not to my knowledge - especially not over the past year, nor anything that could prove the existence of an afterlife.

“...And what if you’re just being Akira, instead of Frank?”

Akira stifled a giggle and a smile spread across his face. “You know what I meant, Minty.”

My eyes widened in surprise and I sat up on instinct. “You called me Minty!” I exclaimed.

Akira’s smile softened. “Yes, I did. Because you leave a bizarre taste in my mouth, just like mint tea.”

I rolled my eyes before laying down once more, closer to him than before. “It’s been… two, three years? You haven’t called me Minty for so long.”

“I didn’t feel I had the right.”

“Akira, nobody ever took your right to call me by a nickname.” He sat there in silence after that. It had been ‘King’ this, ‘my Liege’ that ever since my coronation. I wasn’t even sure he remembered calling me ‘Minty’. 

He closed his eyes - Akira shut them so tightly you could see the wrinkles, as if he were concentrating, or wincing from a headache. His chest shrank as he pulled in his breath. Something was wrong. Was he in pain? 

I reached to touch Akira’s face, to see if his skin had begun to warm, only to for him to let out a large sigh and relax his muscles. 

“You… You went through so much.” Akira finally spoke, opening his eyes. “You watched them die, you took over Arisatia. I could’ve helped your parents but I didn’t.”

“You tried - you tried, and that’s all that matters!” My voice grew to a roar upon hearing his words. But he only turned to smile at me. Akira brushed my cheek with his gentle hand, cupping the red skin as we laid there together. 

“You never fail to inspire me, Minty. You’re so forgiving without taking anybody’s nonsense. You’re so emotional, yet strong. And as a friend… you make me feel at home. And I guess that’s why I believe there’s somewhere after we leave this plane of existence - because that feeling with you won’t ever end. I’ll always have a place.”

“Akira…” In the past few years he’d tried to lock himself away. Only recently had he even tried to be more emotional, and even that was a strong word. Yet here he was - completely out in the open - telling me something so… human. 

And that was all I wanted. 

Without thinking, I leant over, wrapping my arm around his chest tightly. Watery eyes closed as I leant into his neck to get just that little bit closer. 

“Thank you.”

“For what…?” He queried.

“For giving me a place, too.”


End file.
